Remind Me
by ShadowPossession21
Summary: Summary: Sakura is debating herself about the 'wonderful' marriage that she had fanatized her entire childhood about and had rivaled Ino about. When does the lie stop even after she gets her dream? SasukeXSakura. M-rated for some lemon...3 review?
1. What love?

I'm actually really; really proud of myself with this story…I think it's one of my best so far because I really do like Sasuke and Sakura as a couple, even if it will never happen.

But please read and **PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE** review! I would love to hear feed back or anything else you wanna tell me! Thanks! 3

**Don't own anything…duh**.  
>_<p>

**1**

It was all just a lie. How didn't I see that before hand? Why did I so blindly, so willingly even, oblige to his request? I shouldn't have fallen so hard, so fast. I should've found someone who would've loved me, cared about me after ever night, wake up every morning talking to me, and ate every meal I gave him without a sour look on his face.

_"Sakura?_" _turning I knew something was up when he wanted to start a conversation with me. _

_"Yes?" I answered so foolishly. _

_"You said you'd do anything for me once, confessing that'd you'd make everyday happy if I stayed with you…is that still true?" he had asked raising his brow slowly as if in caution. _

_I thought before looking up into his obsidian orbs, entranced, "…Yes." _

_"Hn. Then I have a request." He said solemnly. _

_"What is it?" _

_"Help me restore my clan." _

I padded down the hallway slowly to allow sleep to still remain in place. I walked towards the foyer and outside breathing in the fresh air that hit my lungs soothingly. It was still a little dark outside, the sun barely peeking over the Hokage Mountain. I walked down the cobble path and sighed debating whether I should run for my life or try to make the best of what hand I was dealt.

_"Late mission?" I asked him, he grunted in response and sat at the table placing the ANBU mask down with a thump. I smiled and had brought him his meal, allowing his gaze to rest on the tomato soup that I knew he liked but would never admit. _

_"How'd it go?" I asked, trying to make conversation, searching for some kind of response, he just shrugged his shoulders and brought the spoon to his mouth slowly. _

_"Did Naruto go with you?" he nodded his raven-haired head and closed his eyes, the signal to stop questioning him. _

_"Well my day went well, I got some food shopping done and I picked up Itachi from Ino's…" Sasuke grunted as he sipped from his drink lazily. I turned back to him and noticed that his eyes were avoiding mine and I could sense he wanted me to stop talking. _

I kept a steady pace down the pathway and landed at the entrance for the Uchiha compound that Sasuke was now the head of. He had established himself as head when we had gotten married three years ago. I was seventeen then and I obviously still didn't have enough intelligence to know when to stop loving him.

_"Sasuke?" I said in a whisper waiting if he had even heard me. He sighed in the darkness and shifted his arms behind his head. He was still awake. _

_"Are you nervous?" I had asked him cautiously. _

_He snorted, "Of?" _

_"This?" I said pulling the covers over my naked form still a little nervous that we had already had sex without protection. It was done; I could get pregnant because of this night. He sighed again and I could hear the small annoyed click of teeth. _

_"Go to bed." _

_"Sasuke…" _

_"Sakura, go to sleep." With that he rolled over on his side and had gone to sleep, his breathing becoming deeper, his body digging deeper into the mattress, and his heart slowing. _

_"…I love you…Goodnight Sasuke…" _

I looked down the small side street that would lead to the middle of the village, but that's when I felt his presence.

"What are you doing?" his voice sounded tired, distant, and annoyed.

"Just taking a walk…" I replied turning to face him. His face was as emotionless as always, but his eyes were tired, cold, and torn.

"Hn. It's early." He said looking towards the Hokage Mountain.

"I know, but I couldn't sleep…" I said strolling right past him to go back home.

"Sakura…" his voice was choked and a little hesitant.

"Yes?" I didn't bother to turn because when I heard a grunt that meant 'never mind' in his language. We walked back in silence, his hands shoved in his pajama pants, and mine entwined together. I had started to think our marriage over and whether it was the right decision or not, but when I entered the house and Sasuke grabbed my wrist to head back to our bed room I couldn't help but pull away.

"I'm going to check on Itachi…" Sasuke nodded and for a moment I thought I saw his eyes fall slightly and frown etch on his face. But it was for a moment and it must have been my eyes fooling me in this early morning.

_"Sakura?" I turned my head holding my son in my arms gently as he drank from the bottle that I held for him. _

_"Oh my god, he is the cutest thing ever!" Ino squealed as she smiled brightly. I gave her a smile back and looked down at my son. His eyes were open, emerald like mine, but he defiantly had a small patch of his father's hair on his head. His face was perfect, just like his father's, and I knew he'd be the same heart throb that his father was. _

_"What's his name?" I looked down at him and remembered what Sasuke had named him. _

_"Itachi…" I said looking up from him and at Ino who had raised a brow. _

_"But isn't that…" _

_"Yeah…but Sasuke said that he wanted it to be his name. He wanted to honor his brother for being the brother he knew when he was younger…" I said a little sadly remembering how Sasuke had held him and had smiled a simple, but noticeable smile. _

I looked down at my three year old now and how much he's changed since that day. He had his father's hair, a dark raven color, the same spiky hair that was so difficult to brush, and he had the same way of running his hand through it if he was annoyed. He was his father's son.

I pulled the covers up a little over his chest that was moving up and down slowly before exiting the room to head back to my own.

When I had entered my room, Sasuke was sitting up with his arms crossed, his eyes closed, and his mouth formed a thin line that I knew would soon part with annoyance.

"Sasuke?" I walked slowly, cautiously; I didn't want to annoy him anymore than he was.

"Hm?" he popped his eyes open and watched as I climbed on the bed next to him.

"What did you want to ask me?" I asked, his eyes widened slightly and he shifted his body towards me, touching my leg nervously. I knew what he wanted, because one child wasn't enough.

His face moved to my neck and I could feel his nervous breathe tickle my neck slightly. He moved his hand down my leg, to my knee, pulling slowly as my legs opened. He shifted his position in between then and bit down on my neck. I stifled a moan and I could feel his body tense, he knew I was holding back.

He smirked and bit harder this time hearing a moan escape my stubborn lips. He had grinded his hips against mine and I knew that this was going to happen, that his body would crash into mine, nervously, hotly, demanding. He'd bit, lick, and sucked at my neck, but never kissed my lips, never pressed his lips against mine because that meant that he'd love me and the great Uchiha couldn't show that. He'd lose his sense of pride, his manliness, and he'd be defeated finally giving in to what I've always wanted from him.

As he entered me a grunt broke away from his lips as he buried deep within me. He moved awkwardly at first, until he picked up the pace proving his dominance. I moved with him out of spite to please him, to show him that he still meant something to me, but he only took it as another motive to go faster, harder, painfully harder. I could feel his teeth dig into my neck as he held in a hot breath.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders pulling him closer; deeper to me, trying to feel love, which I knew wasn't there. His breathing heightened and I could feel something build in my lower stomach, pleasure formed naturally, and as I threw my head back moaning a whispered, "Sasuke." He spilled his seed deep within my womb and lingered only a moment before pulling out quickly as if this entire act freaked him out.

I heard the shower start shortly after and I knew that'd he'd go out training soon with Naruto, just to get away from this house. The house that still remained cold, dark, and lonely. I shifted lifting myself from the mattress and feeling the small drops of sweat run down my chest. I moved around the dark room to get a change of clothes for the day and that's when the shower had ended. I threw on my bra and underwear quickly before he came out and looked at me oddly, painfully reminding me that he didn't want to see my body unless it was meant to restore his clan. Only then.

The door opened and I sighed, "Sasuke, do you have any missions today?" he looked at me from the corner of his eye and nodded.

"Oh…well maybe another time then…" I said incoherently, but apparently he heard and it peaked his interest.

"Hm?" he watched as I walked into the bathroom.

"Well I was just thinking, we should go out sometime…"

"What do you mean?"

"Like a dinner date…we've never been out on a date before and Ino and Shikamaru have one every Friday night since they married-"

"Sakura that's foolish." He stated before turning away from me, "I thought it was something important."

"It is…." I mumbled. He shook his head and put on his Jounin attire.

"To whom?" he said walking out of the room.

"Me…"  
>_<p>

Review please? I'd really appericiate it! 3 Thanks for reading!


	2. Happiness

Thanks for reading so far! So I've added some more to this marriage! I'm actually really on a roll for this story and it's of course really early.

Review, love to hear what you have to say!

2

They ate in silence, both munching quietly on the breakfast that I had prepared for them. Apparently when I was in the shower, Sasuke had decided to wake up Itachi waiting for breakfast to be made.

I looked over at our son and couldn't believe how much he resembled Sasuke, except for the eyes, the eyes were mine. They weren't cold, distant, or mean, they were lively, bright, and loving. Itachi looked up from his bowl and smiled, "Momma?"

"Yes?" I said taking a few sips of my tea.

"Can I go over Naruto's house?" I nodded slowly and could see Sasuke shake his head. He always disapproved. Of course although Naruto and Sasuke always trained together, neither wanted to admit that someday soon their sons would become friends, even if Naruto's son was only born a few months ago.

"Oh good! I wanted to play with Minato again and I think Shika's coming over too…although she shouldn't come over because she not very good at the games we play…" I rolled my eyes; my husband's sexist comments were becoming a habit of my three year olds.

"Girls can be smart too, Itachi!" I stated while earning a snort from Sasuke. I glared at him and he glared back, narrowing his eyes defensively.

"Well Shika isn't exactly a good at the game Mom…she's going to be an awful ninja, she's always sleeping! She's annoying." Itachi stated before rolling his eyes angrily. Yup, he was his father's son alright.

Sasuke smirked and then looked over to me once more indicating he had won that battle. I sighed and collected their plates bringing them to the sink.

"Well you better get dressed, your father's going soon, so he can take you…if that's alright with you Sasuke…" I asked. Sasuke grunted and nodded his head to Itachi, who had jumped up to get ready.

When I could hear the door slam shut, I knew our son was getting ready and that he wouldn't be able to hear our conversation.

"Sasuke?" he grunted and sipped from his tea that he was almost finished with.

"…are you—are you happy…?" I said hesitantly. He looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Of course,"

"Really?" I felt my heart lift before he sighed angrily.

"Sakura, why do insist on asking questions that you should already know the answer too?" he asked angrily.

I sighed, "Because I don't know…sometimes I can't tell…"

He walked over to the sink and placed his cup in with the other dishes and pinched the bridge of his nose, "You're annoying that's why."

With that Itachi had entered with a grin plastered to his face and I couldn't help but feel tears well up into my eyes, maybe someday Sasuke would smile like that, because I can only dream picturing an older face of my son's to be in place for Sasuke's.

"Bye Momma!" Itachi exclaimed as he hurried down the hall.

"Bye Baby…bye Sasuke," Sasuke looked back at me and sighed, "Bye."

I didn't know what to buy for dinner, but I knew what Sasuke would want, something with tomatoes and I sighed, inwardly laughing. Itachi also liked his father's favorite food, but was more open to trying new things.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" I heard a voice ask from behind me. I turned smiling the best smile I could muster, "Oh hello Ino, just shopping for some food, what about you?" I asked, trying to be polite.

She smiled and looked down at the carriage, "Same, but I needed to pick up a few cleaners; apparently Shika likes to draw…"

"What do you mean?" I looked down at Shika who was sleeping soundly in the carriage.

"She's been drawing on walls…it's pissing me off frankly, but Shikamaru finds it humorous, but he doesn't realize he'll be cleaning it!" Ino laughed and I couldn't help but smile.

"How's Itachi anyways?" Ino asked. I could feel my smile weaken, "Good…he's good, he's over Minato's now playing or something like that." I told her.

"Really? Hinata did say something about that…but Kushina isn't feeling good still so Shika doesn't have a playmate right now and of course the boys aren't going to play with a girl." Ino stated rolling her eyes. Kushina was Minato's twin sister who had been sick for a week now, which I knew Hinata was getting worried. The children of Ino and Naruto were all almost one year old and Itachi was the only one who was by himself in age, but he enjoyed playing with the babies even if he couldn't run around with them yet.

As we pushed the carriages through the store talking about different things that's been improving in Konoha, Ino became serious and turned to me, "What?" I said curiously.

"Sakura…how are things going with you and Sasuke?" Ino was trying to catch any falter in my shield, but nothing would budge for her liking.

"Good, we're doing great actually." I said happily.

"That's good…I was worried, he's been taking all those missions and hanging around Naruto, I just thought something was wrong…" Ino stated a little embarrassed that she had brought it up.

"Oh…well were fine don't worry!" I said shaking my head.

"You sure?" Ino said still poking for any sign of defeat. I sighed deeply and nodded, "Yes Ino."

"Alright, well on a brighter note guess what!" Ino said smiling happily. I raised a brow, "What?"

"I'm pregnant!" she stated happily which completely took me off guard.

"Ino congratulations! That's so exciting!" she nodded in agreement and couldn't stop smiling.

"I know, I was so surprised myself, but so happy, Shikamaru couldn't believe it, he was so happy."

_I walked slowly, pacing myself around the room. I couldn't be happier, but more nervous at the same time. I was barely in the middle of my seventeen years. The first of all of our friends to marry at the early age of Seventeen and now the first of rookie nine to be pregnant! _

_ I heard the door slide open and sandals thrown off. Sasuke shuffled into the house, tiredly, and I took a deep breath in. When he stepped into the bedroom, I felt a smile cross my face. He froze and stared at me curiously. _

_ "Hi Sasuke!" I said cheerily. I wonder what he'd do, grab me and kiss me finally. Hold me tight for finally starting the restoration process?_

_ He grunted and narrowed his eyes cautiously. _

_ "Guess what Sasuke!" _

_ "Hn?" he threw his shirt off and walked over to the bathroom door. _

_ I smiled brightly and took a deep breath in, "I'm pregnant!" _

_ His body tensed and his hand held onto the doorknob tightly. He turned his head slowly and I saw him watch me, cautiously, as if in disbelief. _

_ "What?" he asked for clarification as if he had heard me wrong. This was the moment he'd sweep me off my feet for creating his dream. _

_ "I'm pregnant!" I smiled watching as his eyes widened slightly and then softened. _

_ "Good." And with that he closed the bathroom door and started a shower. While I stood waiting for him to come back out and surprise me with something other than a muttered response of 'good' and I cried thinking that'd my dream would've came true once again, but of course, no excitement crossed Sasuke._

"Ino that's wonderful, tell Shikamaru congratulations too!" Ino nodded and hurried along through the aisle with me, going on and on about different names she can't wait to decide.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Don't cry

Thanks for reading yet again! Please review, I'd appreciate it!

3

"Teme! That's not fair, I told you now jutsu, just taijutsu!" Naruto exclaimed loudly. I smirked, "Dobe, that's real battle for you,"

He was fuming and I couldn't have found his face funnier.

"Guys, I have some tea if you two are done training!" Hinata called from the window. Naruto glared at me before running inside to his family. I sighed.

"Hinata this tea is delicious!" Naruto was still loud as ever and his wife tried to shush him before he woke up the kids. I nodded when Hinata handed me a cup and had left to check on her children.

"Hey Teme?" Naruto said through sips. I glared over at him.

"Hn?"

"How's Sakura? I haven't seen her in forever!" Naruto said as he leaned over to me.

"She's fine."

"Oh c'mon Sasuke, you two haven't been 'fine' in a while, even you told me that."

"Shut up, Dobe." I couldn't handle when he mentioned things that I told him in confidence, here Hinata could over hear our conversation, and tell Sakura.

"Don't tell me what to do…I care for Sakura, she's like a sister to me…I know she's not okay when I haven't seen her working shifts at the hospital…what's going on?"

"Nothing." It's none of his business whether or not Sakura's fine anymore. It's mine. She's my wife, my business. Just because she's been away from the hospital lately doesn't mean anything, it just means she's finally listening to me and concentrating on making children.

"Well I think you're being selfish…" I glared over to him and he just gave me a shrug in return.

"How?" he sipped slowly from his tea before looking over to me.

"Sakura loves you…it's obvious. But Sasuke sometimes I think she's lonely even if you're in bed with her." I raised a brow and shook my head, what'd he know? She wasn't that lonely…was she?

_"Sasuke, I picked up Itachi from Ino's and she said he drew a really nice picture, he told me he wanted to give it to you…you should ask him about it," Sakura said nervously as if she was scared of me. _

_ I shrugged, "Fine." When I tried to get up and leave, she grabbed my wrist weakly. How pathetic is she. What'd she want now?_

_ "Sasuke…can…can you…" I sighed, why was she so annoying with her constant questions?_

_ "What Sakura…" I said a little too harsh even for my liking. _

_ She flinched and let go of my wrist, I noticed something glazed over her eyes, and she became tense, "Nothing…" she said before turning quickly. _

"Hello? Sasuke!" Naruto said waving a hand in my face. I swatted it away and he frowned, "Well?"

"Well what?" I said.

"Well have you even told Sakura you love her…?" Naruto asked sadly.

I looked at him curiously, what'd he mean by that?

_"Sasuke?" Sakura said in a whisper waiting if I had even heard her. I sighed in the darkness and shifted my arms behind my head. Of course I was still awake. _

_ "Are you nervous?" She had asked cautiously. _

_ I snorted, "Of?" what was she talking about nervousness for?_

_ "This?" She said pulling the covers over her naked form still a little nervous that we had already had sex without protection. It was done; she could get pregnant because of this night. I sighed again and I clicked my teeth in annoyance. _

_ "Go to bed." _

_ "Sasuke…" _

_ "Sakura, go to sleep." With that I rolled over on my side and had closed my eyes, slowing my heart and breathing so she'd stop asking questions._

_ "…I love you…Goodnight Sasuke…" she spoke in a barely audible whisper and had rolled to face the wall. I felt my heart squeeze…how was I suppose to say it back, when I didn't even know how to love her back? I was seventeen and needed to revive a clan, not love anything. _

"Well?" he said a little louder.

"Of course..."

"Yeah right, I know when you're lying."

"She knows, that's good enough,"

"No she doesn't…I bet she doesn't, even if I can read you, she can't most of the time…" Naruto stated seriously. I was starting to get annoyed and ran a hand through my hair roughly.

"Naruto…" I warned, he was walking on thin ice.

"Sasuke, listen to me, she's Sakura…not someone who doesn't have feelings. She loves you and you needa learn how to love back. It's been a while sure, but she deserves love, not just to be a baby maker for you." Naruto stated harshly. I shifted my entire body and glared at him clenching my fists into tight knots. Where'd he get off telling me how to treat _my wife_!

In a weird and strange way, I loved her…it wasn't as easy showing it as he was making it seem. I mean sure, I was harsh at times…but Sakura knew I wouldn't be with her if she didn't love me, if I knew that she didn't care…I wouldn't be with her if I didn't care about her. I mean sure, I wanted a clan to revive, but it took up a lot of courage and pride to ask her of all people.

The one person I had let down, disrespected constantly, to stoop so low as to ask her to marry me and help me restore my clan. I could've had anyone, any girl to take her place, but I picked her, wasn't that good enough to understand that I somewhat cared for her before we were married, before we had a child?

"Well at least your protective of her…I mean you should see how pissed you are at me right now!" Naruto snickered and I relaxed a bit.

"Dobe,"

"TEME!" suddenly I could hear a cry come from the other room and Naruto covered his mouth nervously. I smirked and stood from the table.

"Well that's my signal for leaving, talk to you later dumbass."

I walked into their living room and picked up Itachi from his nap, which he still didn't wake up, even with the two babies crying in the next room with Hinata trying to calm them.

"Naruto!" Hinata called in the other room. I smirked Naruto ran into the next room nervously, "Sorry Hinata!"

"Naruto just take one of them!" Hinata said a little annoyed.

_The baby cried for hours now and I was starting to get a headache. Where was Sakura? I thought she said she'd be right back! When she came back I'd give her a piece of my mind—"Sasuke?" _

_ "Sakura, make him shut up!" I said pushing our baby in her arms. She looked up at me nervously and then down at our son softly. _

_ "What happened?" Sakura started to rock Itachi back and forth in her arms and pulled him closer to her chest comfortingly. I sighed in relief; he stopped crying to just small whimpers. _

_ "I don't know. He's been crying for hours though." Sakura's eyes widened and she immediately checked his diaper, his forehead, and asked if I fed him. _

_ "Yeah, but soon after he started to fucking cry." I said holding my temples. She sighed and laughed a little. _

_ "What's so funny." I glared at her. I had a terrible headache and she was laughing?_

_ "Someone missed their mommy…huh baby?" Sakura cooed to him. Her lips kissed his forehead softly and smiled. I felt something in my heart squeeze tightly and I wanted to smile, but just sighed in relief. I felt yet another emotion clench my teeth together as I was suddenly envious of our son. Sakura looked beautiful holding our son, but I couldn't tell her that so instead I told her in a roundabout way. _

_ "I wouldn't have a headache if you came home faster…" I said before leaving the room. _

I carried Itachi back home and remembered when I'd hear him cry out for Sakura when he had learned the word 'momma.' He'd wake up in the middle of the night, scared, over the most idiotic things, and of course, Sakura ran to his side, even allowed him to stay in bed with us.

His face was softened and his breathing was even. I could feel the warmth radiate off of him just like his mother. It made me sick to think Sakura was always dropping everything just to care for our son, when she never did that for me anymore. Wait…did that make me jealous of our child? No. I wasn't jealous. I was just a little ticked that she pampered our son.

When we arrived home, I could smell lunch cooking, and knew that Sakura would be trying her hardest again to cook something decent, when really, she wasn't that good. Her tomato soup was amazing…not that I'd admit that, but whatever else she'd try to cook, just was gross, or burnt, or hard, or overcooked, or too soggy.

"Sasuke? Is that you?" yes Sakura who the hell are you expecting to walk in this house?

"Hn,"

"Oh good, I thought I'd try a new recipe." She said from the kitchen. I crinkled my nose and rolled my eyes, great.

I shifted Itachi in my arms and began to walk to his room. I past the kitchen and could see Sakura in her apron, looking into a pot over the stove. I sighed and continued to my son's room. He yawned in his sleep and I couldn't help but smile.

His room was a light blue and when I placed him on the bed, throwing his shoes off and the covers over his small body, he mumbled something that I thought sounded like, "I love you." But I wasn't sure, so I kissed his forehead and sighed. Turning I didn't notice that Sakura had been standing in the doorway smiling.

"What?" I said, why was she always smiling?

"Nothing…lunch will be ready soon…" she said turning with a small frown on her once smiling face.

THANKS for reading


	4. Classified

Thanks for reading! Love reviews and enjoy reading them! I'll try to keep updating as fast as I can!

4

_"Sakura?"_

_ "Yes Sasuke?" _

_ "I'll be leaving soon." _

_ "Oh? For how long?" _

_ "A while…" _

_ "Well what kind of mission is it?" _

_ "It's S-ranked, something about high security mission…" _

_ "What? But I thought only ANBU get those—"_

_ "They do," he shifted from the bathroom mirror and held the mask in his hand tightly, moving it to his face. _

_ "B-but Sasuke you never told me!" _

_ "Was I supposed to?" he growled becoming aggravated with my questioning. _

_ "Yes, I'm your wife; you're supposed to tell me those kinds of things!" _

_"Well I don't see it that much of a concern to you." _

_ "Sasuke…this is dangerous, this is not like regular missions, and there is a possibility of you getting killed!" _

_ "That's being a ninja," he mocked before shoving his katana in its sheath behind him. _

_ "Well I have to go then." Sasuke turned to leave and I wrapped my arms around to his stomach pressing my chest to his back, I pushed my face in the middle of his shoulder blades and he sighed heavily. _

_ "Sasuke I don't want you to get hurt…" I mumbled in his dark shirt. _

_ He sighed before pulling my arms away and stepping a little away from me holding my forearms tightly. He pulled down his mask, pulled me closer, and kissed me. I felt my jaw drop. That wasn't expected. _

_ "This is what husband and wife do correct?" he smirked, mocking my past request, "You say come back safely and I kiss goodbye, telling you not to worry, when really there's a lot on the line, but fake honesty so you can feel a little better?"_

_ I knew it was too good to be true, I was officially hurt, "You don't have to pretend if you don't want to…no body's here to witness our marriage right now. You could give a fuck if I worried about you right? You just wanted to take the ANBU job to get away from this lie and allow me to create one for myself…you never even had to use genjutsu to fool me." I spat bitterly. _

_ He sighed and gave a look of disbelief, "Don't worry about me." he turned swiftly. _

_ "…Come back safely." _

Sasuke sat at the table reading the newspaper while his ANBU mask rested beside his tea cup. He had arrived only an hour ago and we barely had spoken about the mission or even about him.

"Sasuke?" he grunted and turned the newspaper.

"How was the mission?"

"Classified," he said slowly. I sighed, of course.

"Well did it go okay?" I asked.

"Classified." He was mocking me, a smirk formed on his lips and I could've slapped it, but I didn't. I was getting aggravated and fast, which for once actually scared me.

"Well can't you tell me if it was successful or not?"

"No. or is that another one of your _wife and husband_ rules?" he drawled. I clenched my fists.

"Maybe it is." I fought back. He looked up from his newspaper and eyed me curiously.

"Well tough." He said narrowing his eyes.

"Well nothing! You could've said okay! You could've just let me know your okay after such a dangerous mission!"

"It's not your business."

"IT is my business you're my husband I'm supposed to care about you."

"Last time I checked, I never asked for someone to care for me Sakura," Sasuke said bitterly. I could feel the tears well in my eyes.

"B-But Sasuke…"

"Sakura you're acting like your twelve again…annoying." He clicked his teeth and glared at me once more before turning back to his newspaper angrily.

"Sasuke fine," I said before placing his breakfast before him and hurrying to leave the house. I needed to get out; I needed to get away from the hurt that he brought me.

I stalked out of the house not bothering to shut the door and hurried down the path in search of the one person who I knew what I'd be able to do with my life.

Knocking painfully hard, I could hear the audible sigh coming from behind the door.

"C'mon in!" she said a little irritated.

"Tsunade-sama?"

"Sakura? Oh how are you? What brings you here?" Tsunade questioned looking up from her papers.

"I have a request."

Her eyebrow raised and she folded her manicured hands together waiting for my response.

Thanks for reading! Love feedback!


	5. How'd the Baby leave?

Thanks for reading!

5

"Dad?"

"Hm?"

"Where's Momma?" Itachi asked me. I shrugged hell if I knew. I looked over as he took a seat beside me and rested his palm on his cheek lazily.

"Dad?" I could tell something was bothering him, but whatever it was he had become serious and I knew I was in trouble.

"Yes?"

"Well did you know Kenji's having a baby sister soon?" ah, yes the Hyuuga's son with Tenten. He was only a year older than Itachi and I didn't enjoy Kenji's influence on my son.

"Yes, I know…" in honesty I couldn't have cared less when Sakura was telling me all about Tenten's pregnancy.

"Well how do you get a baby in a mommy's belly?" I nearly choked on my tea and I could feel my heart stop, why'd he become interested in this?

"Why?"

"Well because Kenji asked if I knew so I said yes, but then he asked me the reason and I told him doesn't he know and he said he did. But when I asked him his reason, he told me he asked first. Which means he just wanted my answer…so I need an answer by tomorrow…" my son mumbled embarrassedly. His cheeks flushed pink just as Sakura's did whenever she blushed in front of me. I rolled my eyes.

"You both are too young to know that." I stated. My son stuck out his lower lip and gave me the same look Sakura would when she wanted something. I sighed, why'd I keep thinking of Sakura?

"Well please…I wanna know how to make a baby so I can rub it in Kenji's face!" the only thing that Itachi got from both Sakura and I was his competitiveness and I couldn't complain I actually enjoyed it sometimes.

"Uh...well why don't you just ask your mother when she gets home…?"

"But dad! I needa know now!" I sighed and looked around the room for any sign of help, but there was nothing. Where the hell was Sakura? It's been fucking four hours!

_"Sasuke?" I groaned, what did she want now?_

_ "…Sasuke something happened…" she said playing with the hem of her dress. I looked up from my mission scrolls and glared at her, it better be something good, she was always bothering me. _

_ "…I lost it." She said tears streaking down her red cheeks. I could feel my eyebrow raise and my eyes narrow. "What do you mean Sakura…?" _

_ "I lost the baby…" she had burst into tears and collapsed on her knees. I felt my fists clench._

_ "How." I stood stalking over to her trembling body. _

_ She just kept sobbing like she was twelve again and I grew angry. How'd she lose something like that! I gripped her shoulders roughly and shook her to look at me. _

_ "How." I repeated a little harsher. Her eyes grew wider and her head hung in shame. _

_ "I used too much chakra at the hospital…it damaged the babies supply." She said shaking. I sighed angrily and ran a hand through my hair. Great now we'd have to start over again. _

_ "…we'll just try again tomorrow." I said, her body tensed and I knew she was glaring at me. _

_ "What?" she said nervously. _

_ "We'll try again tomorrow."_

_ "Sasuke…I don't want to—I'm not ready…" she mumbled. I closed my eyes. _

_ "Sakura, so it's gone. Nothing more to do for it, more can be made." It was a perfectly logical answer in my mind, but to Sakura it only made her sob more…great. _

I heard the door open swiftly and close quietly. Itachi must've heard it too because he stopped asking me questions allowing peace to finally settle between us.

"Momma!" Itachi screamed as he hugged Sakura's waist. She smiled down at him and rubbed his back, dropping the bags she had in her hand. Those weren't normal food bags, so where did she go?

Obviously looking at my glare she smirked, "Sorry I was late, I went shopping with Ino, and she wanted to get some new clothes." Sakura stated. I rolled my eyes and stood up slowly. The nerve she had to go out without my permission…bitch. I felt my teeth clench and she just ignored my glare.

"What do you guys feel like for dinner?" Sakura asked us. I looked away from her and got up from the table heading to my office.

"Chicken!" Itachi said as I left the room.

I could smell the meal, but I didn't want to exit my office nor did I want to deal with Sakura at the moment. She pissed me off.

I heard a small knock, once, twice…the knob turned and Sakura peeked in.

"Sasuke…dinner's ready."

"I don't want it."

"…you have to eat," she said opening the door wider. A frown etched her face and I looked away.

"No I don't have to do anything."

"…stop being so god damn stubborn." And with that she left heading back down the hall towards our son.

Thanks for reading!


	6. Never Learned

I love the reviews and if you haven't noticed yet I love to leave cliffhangers, but just letting you know I'll say it again formally I love leaving cliffs.

Thanks for reading! I'll keep updating as much as I possibly can!

6

I heard the sink shut off from the bathroom and I threw my arms behind my head watching as Sakura walked out in her nightgown as usual. She had her hair up and when she looked at me she smiled weakly. Why did she always smile?

She laid beside me tossing the covers over her body and looked over at me.

"What?" I asked watching her.

"Nothing…why are you staring at me?" she asked. I felt my eyes dart away from her. I was most defiantly not staring at her, just watching.

"…anyways, how was Itachi? Sorry I didn't come home sooner I had to see Tsunade about something." I raised my brow, but decided not to question what she went there for.

Remembering my encounter with my son I shuttered thinking what he had asked me, "Hn, he asked about sex." I told her. Her eyes bulged out of her head and her jaw dropped. Why did she always do this when I had to watch him? Like I corrupted him or something.

"S-Sasuke, what d-do you mean? How'd he—"

"He didn't know, he asked about it. That Hyuuga's kid was asking if he knew where babies came from." I stated sighing.

"…you didn't tell him it was sex right?" I looked at her angrily.

"I didn't say anything. He kept pestering me about it, but I told him you were going to tell him." I looked over at Sakura who had relief washed over her face. Did she not trust me with our own son?

"Well you should tell him…he's asking you, obviously cause you're the male, males tend to talk to each other about that." she stated closing her eyes. No, what the hell? I wasn't going to be the one to tell our son about sex…I didn't even know that much about it. I just knew the basics and that didn't seem to please Sakura at all…she faked it every time.

"No."

"Sasuke you—"

"No."

"Sasuke! He wants you to tell him!" she stated angrily. I rolled my eyes and sighed, "No."

"Fine, just tell him about the stork." I looked over to her curiously.

"What stork?"

"The one that delievers babies to waiting mommy's and daddy's….don't tell me you don't know the story?"

I felt my fists clench, "Obviously not. When the fuck did you learn this story?"

"When I asked about babies…my parents told me, don't tell me nobody told you?"

I looked over to her and she flinched, bolting upwards, and looking at me nervously. I didn't realize why she was so scared until I could see her next moves, which is when I realized I activated my sharingan on her. Great I've never gone that far before.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to upset you…" she said nervously. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, sitting up also.

"I didn't have parents to tell me and I doubt they'd bring that up when I was younger…" I said trying to sound a little nicer. I didn't want to scare her completely…even if it was fun.

"…then how'd you find out?"

I shrugged, "I just did. Mostly Naruto and Kakashi would mention stuff, but I didn't know until we did it." I said truthfully. Her eyes grew wide and then softened slightly.

"Sasuke…what do you think sex is supposed to be like?"

"Sex."

"…no I meant the feeling…"

I raised a brow, feeling? What the hell, "It's sex Sakura."

"Yeah but there's other names for it, like making love,"

I snorted, "Love…with that? That's impossible." She sighed and shook her head a little disappointed.

"Sasuke…you just don't understand…" Sakura moved her hand to my cheek and cupped it softly. I narrowed my eyes.

"…I c-can show you?" I felt my eyes widen when hers closed and suddenly her lips were on mine kissing me. We've never kissed and I wanted to remain that way, it was strictly about restoring my clan nothing more nothing less. I pushed her away and a frown formed on her face.

"Sakura what are you doing?"

"…I'm kissing you…" she said as tears brimmed her eyes. I sighed.

She leaned in again and kissed me harder this time and her hands wrapped themselves around my shoulders. I froze completely horrified that she went against the one rule everyone knew…no touching unless I started it first.

"Sakura," I warned as she moved her lips down my neck. Her hands dragged through my hair, pulling my head back slightly. She'd get the hint soon when I completely stopped moving and she tugged the waistband of my pajamas. I shrugged her off of me and grabbed her shoulders.

"Sakura…stop already. Whatever you're doing isn't doing anything for us…" I stated watching as her eyes narrowed, her green eyes were dark, filled with something that I couldn't place.

"Sasuke…why don't you let your own wife love you?" she asked hesitantly. I sighed.

"I thought I made it clear what you were for…?"

She laughed darkly, "Yes, yes you did…and this is how you get what you want." She moved her legs shifting them over my own, straddling me. I sighed, "Sakura," I warned again. She wasn't exactly listening because she started to kiss from my lips to my neck again and her hips moved along mine.

"You know…the funny thing is out of all of this?" Sakura whispered against my ear. I sighed, "What."

"Your mind is stubborn, while your body—" she reached her hand down the hem of my pants and I couldn't help but flinch as her slender fingers wrapped around my length. I hissed at the contact and she smirked moving her hand up and down, "Reacts so differently." She purred. My eyes popped open…was this really Sakura?

When I tried to argue her lips met mine again, but I felt her tongue glide across my lower lip and I shook my head, but when she grinded her hips again I couldn't stop my mouth from opening a little. What was getting into me…I didn't want to do this.

"Sasuke…you know, resisting isn't the best option for you. You could get hurt." Sakura said as she slipped her hand out of my pants and pulled at her nightgown lifting the article over her head. I looked away, the only time I had actually looked at Sakura's naked form was when I had accidently walked in on her changing into her clothes and even then I only saw her ass.

"Sasuke…I'm your wife…you're my husband…you're allowed to look at me and touch me. Nothing's going to happen." She stated lifting my hand to her breast, the soft mound was bumping across my palm, and when she grabbed my chin to look at her, I tried to close my eyes, but the Sakura I saw in front of me, wasn't the girl I knew. She looked angry, dominant, and…was hot the word I was looking for?

"Sakura…" I tried to warn, but even my own voice was deceiving me, it sounded almost like a plea, a whisper of defeat even…my body was my worst enemy at this very moment.

Sakura leaned down before positioning herself over my manhood and her eyes met mine for only a moment before closing as she lowered herself down the length. I heard a moan, but I couldn't tell whether it was from Sakura or me.

_"Sakura, what are you doing?" she was sitting on the floor. _

_"I'm sitting." _

_"Well get off the floor, your being irrational," _

_"Irrational?" Sakura said glaring at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes. _

_"Yes." _

_She jumped up and poked my chest angrily, "Well for your information, I hate you." _

_I laughed loudly and stepped closer to her ,"Really now…that's a shame Sakura, after all you told me about your love for me, what'd you do for me, now you suddenly hate me? That's such a heartbreaking thing to hear." I mocked her and she stepped back from me. _

_"Shut up."_

_"No. You shut up and listen. Sa-ku-ra-Chan, I'm in control of what you do, you're an Uchiha woman now and that's final. You can mope all you want about that dead baby, but you know what? More can be made and that's that." Sakura's hand flew out and I caught it, twisting it slightly until she cried out. _

_"Understand. Now if you'll stop crying all over the place, I'd appreciate if you get over it." _

Her body moved faster against mine and I could feel my own body returning every thrust she gave me, but harder, deeper, causing her to throw her head back and nails to dig down my back. At some point I had turned her over and was in the dominant position, but it didn't change the fact that Sakura still had all the control.

Her lips kissed at my neck, bit, and sucked, but before I had time to think logically about what to do, my body responded with a throaty moan that I didn't know I was even capable of.

"Sasuke…." Sakura breathed out before her walls clenched tightly around my member. I could feel the warmth, the wetness, wrap around me as I feel into this pleasure that she somehow called 'love.'

When I realized my body would crush hers, I rolled over, and closed my eyes, still feeling my heart beat nervously in my chest aching to break free.

"Sasuke?" I sighed and she smiled turning her head towards me.

"Hn?"

"Thank you…I love you."

Thank you so much for reading; I really do love all the feedback!

Let's see where I wanna bring this next…


	7. Nightmare

Thanks so much for reading! Love the reviews honestly it's what keeps me writing!

Enjoy!

7

I felt my heart still race, my head still spin and my insides flip as I looked over at him with those spinning red eyes. They were furious and I couldn't understand why…what did he dream about that made him scream…made him jump, made him almost kill me…?

"S-Sasuke…are you alright?" I said trying to calm my heart. He clenched his teeth and was trembling terribly. He turned his head away from me and got up stalking over to the dresser.

Just a few hours ago I thought I broke through to him, thought I'd finally broke through so he could feel love, but even if he had sex hours ago with it didn't matter, Sasuke was Sasuke. I shouldn't have held my hopes so high for anything.

"Sasuke…?" he threw the dresser open and changed into his gear, I couldn't help but feel tears burn my eyes.

"Please, Sasuke what's wrong…?" I didn't realize I was trembling until I decided to stand and my knees buckled together. What happened between us…why was he always so distant?

"Sasuke please…what happened, what did you dream?"

"Shut up."

"But Sasuke—"

"I said SHUT UP." he growled. Before I could even sense him he was in front of me clenching his fists.

"…this is your entire fault." Sasuke said angrily. His Sharingan spinning wildly.

_I could hear the crash, the slamming of objects, the shattering of glass, and I didn't want to move from my spot, I didn't want to see what he was mad at. I could see Itachi staring at the doorway with widened eyes and his heart had quickened. He was only one years old, but he was already scared of his father's anger._

_ "Sakura!" this was it, this was going to be the moment when he'd tell me what was wrong or he'd take it out on me. _

_ "SAKURA!" _

"This is your entire fault…if you didn't touch me…try to make love to me like some kind of fairy tale, this wouldn't have happened." He said becoming madder.

"W-what do you mean?" I said nervously.

"I wouldn't have had that dream." He stated turning away from me and throwing on his mask.

"Sasuke where are you going…!"

He snorted, "Sakura I've told you before not to worry about me haven't I?"

"…Come back safely." I whispered. He must've heard it because he slammed the door so hard it woke Itachi, who called for me and that's when I heard Sasuke punch the wall cracking it. He was obviously pissed…but I just didn't understand him. Not at all.

I decided to get out of the house and clean up the mess Sasuke made later. Itachi and I headed out to do a little walking around so his mind could be cleared too. He was still a little shaken that his father had punched a hole through the living room wall.

We walked down the streets in our own worlds, his hand held mine tightly and I could feel I was being watched, but I didn't know if I should turn around or not. So instead I kept walking until I rounded the corner. I waited a moment and that's when whoever had been following us stopped right in front of me nervously.

"S-Sakura!" I sighed, "Lee! What on earth are you doing?"

"I was—uh just walking." I shook my head, he never just walked, and something was up.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing…nothing!" he said looking around.

"LEE I can't believe you! I told you to get a distance from her…not approach her!" Tenten screamed. I sighed, what the hell was going on.

"Hey Uchiha," Kenji said popping out from behind Tenten.

"Hyuuga," my son spat.

"I heard about your father," I felt my heart drop…what'd he do now.

"Kenji!" Tenten smacked the top of her sons head and told him to go somewhere away from her. Kenji glared at Itachi once more before shoving his hands in his pockets and leaving.

"Sakura there's something I needa tell you."

"W-what happened?" I looked at my son who only gripped my hand tighter telling me he wasn't going to leave like Kenji did. I sighed.

"Well….Sasuke took a mission a few hours ago and he…he hasn't been seen since."

I felt my eyes grew wide and my heart officially hit my feet, "What do you mean?"

"He's not with the group apparently Naruto said they got separated…he's been trying to get in contact with him, but nothing's working…" Itachi held on to me tighter and I looked down, what if Sasuke was really gone for good…what if he—No that couldn't be, he wouldn't have died I'm sure of it. He was angry when he left…he would've taken it out on anyone he's in contact with.

"I don't believe that." I stated.

"S-Sakura…" Tenten said a little nervous.

I stood straighter, "My husband isn't dead. He's too strong and too good at what he does." I stated, Tenten smiled weakly, "Well I'm glad you always have hope for him Sakura."

Thanks for the reviews, LOVE IT REALLY. I'm also really enjoying this story so far.


	8. Request

Thanks for reading! I'll keep updating and oh to warn you before you read this, it has a twist Hehe.

8

I busied myself by cleaning the living room of the mess and when I tried to cover the hole…nothing worked so I had Itachi draw on two very large pieces of paper in order to cover both sides of the wall. Cleaning the living room wasn't enough so I cleaned the kitchen, the bathroom, Itachi's room (which I didn't expect to be so messy), and finally our room.

I could still smell Sasuke's scent in the room and I tried to focus on cleaning and not my husband…what if he really was dead. What if something terrible happened?

"Momma?" I looked up from the laundry and smiled as best as I could. My son always saw through me and frowned.

"What is it Itachi?"

"A birdie is at the window…" he said pointing towards the living room. I dug my nails into my palm and held back the tears. This was it, this was when I'd read about his gruesome death, about how he wasn't found or found, but his remains were barely recognizable.

The bird was perched at the window lazily, a note attached to its leg. I sighed and lifted the note, untying it as the bird flew away.

_Dear Sakura, _

_ Your husband is fine. He's been admitted into the hospital for some head trauma. _

_ -Tsunade_

I sighed and felt tears well up into my eyes and I laughed out loud, because I was happy…my husband was okay.

"Momma? Momma…w-what's wrong?" Itachi had already been crying when we arrived home and this didn't exactly help him, so I hugged him and told him the news. We both were beyond relief.

We hurried to the hospital, but not before Itachi could make him a card since he really, really wanted to give his dad something for being so brave. Itachi wasn't a fan of hospital and he always so brave when he had to go, but he didn't know that secretly Sasuke wasn't a fan of them either, which made me laugh again. They were so alike.

"Momma daddy will like my card right?" Itachi asked holding the card in his two small hands. We walked down the sterile smelling halls to room 708 and I nodded, "Of course."

"Well what if he doesn't…" he frowned, Sasuke always tried his hardest to give his son good advice, pay attention to him as much as he could, always trying to show how proud he was, but I never understood why, and Itachi was also self conscious that he could do better for his father.

"He will. Trust me." I said sternly. Itachi just nodded quickly as we stopped at his door. I gulped what if I was the last person he'd want to see?

I knocked first, even if I looked foolish knocking on my own husband's hospital door.

"C'mon in Sakura!" Tsunade said.

I pulled my son with me as we walked in and saw Sasuke sitting up with a bandage wrapped around his eyes and a bandage over his left eyebrow. His hand twitched and I could tell he knew we were there.

"Daddy!" Itachi yelled as he ran over to his father who flinched at the loud noise.

"Itachi be quieter, your father's head hurts." I lectured. Itachi gave me an embarrassed smile and mumbled an apology to Sasuke who just nodded.

"Daddy I made you a card!" Itachi said handing him it, but immediately took it back looking up at his father, tears filling his eyes. Sasuke felt the card being pulled from his grasp and frowned.

"Oh no! You can't see it! I'm sorry…I didn't mean to—" Itachi cried. Sasuke groaned.

"Stop it. You're too loud for one and your acting like your mother when she's upset. Now," Sasuke said sighing. Itachi sniffled and looked up to his father with watery eyes, "Give me my card. You can just tell me what's on it," I smiled and Tsunade moved closer to me.

"It says Daddy get better because hospitals are the worst—" Itachi started.

"I needa speak with you about your request." Tsunade whispered. Itachi kept Sasuke distracted while I left the room, but my leaving didn't go unnoticed because Sasuke moved his head towards the closing door.

I followed her down the hallway and could feel my heart pull.

_"Sakura are you positive you want to do this?"_

_ "Yes." _

_ "Sakura that's a very dangerous request for you," Tsunade replied. I nodded swiftly and walked closer to her desk. _

_ "I understand what will happen." I watched as Tsunade pulled out the envelope. _

_ "Well…you do understand that he won't be happy about this request." _

_ "Yes. But it will explain a lot to him."_

_ She sighed and closed her eyes slowly._

"Sakura, I've filed in for your visit. But let me be blunt. Sasuke doesn't know, do you want him to know?" I shook my head.

"I'll tell him myself."

"Sakura…this request…can I ask why? Back at my office you were upset, so I just filed it right away, but I need to know…why?" she said curiously.

"I—Because I have—I want to have permission."

"But Sakura, you're already married; you have a son…why would you do this now?"

"Because he has a right and because Sasuke wouldn't allow it before."

"Sakura…why he treated to terribly, why would you allow that back in your life?"

"I'm already treated terribly Tsunade, what's the difference? It's a lie all of it. I want the lie to become official, so I know that it's what I've dreamed about my entire life can finally be approved."

"Sakura your being foolish, this is dangerous."

"Funny, I don't think it is."

"Sakura," Tsunade warned, "Why would you bring him back in your life now?"

"Because he's my father."

Thanks for reading!


	9. Perfect Family

Thanks so much for reading! I love the reviews and I'm working as fast as I can to update!

Hopefully this chapter clarifies a fewww, a few things, for now of course…it'll come together soon, I'm keeping Sakura's reason secret because it's hopefully going to prove something's for Sasuke.

9

_"Daddy?" _

_He ignored me as he flipped through the scrolls quickly looking for something important._

_"Daddy…?" I repeated myself before he turned to me, anger rising in him. _

_"What." He spat._

_"I'm done with your dinner." _

_His eyes widened and then a smirk formed on his chapped lips, "Oh, good. Now go away." _

_I bowed out of respect and hurried to my room, locking the door behind me. I could hear the sound of a chair shifting, the plate being scrapped. The sound of the tea cup plopping on the table, it would leave a ring mark for me to clean later, but I didn't bother to think about later, right now I was focused on breathing. When he'd finish eating, he'd go for the alcohol. _

The room was quiet except for their breathing. Itachi had somehow persuaded Sasuke to allow him to stay the night, in his hospital bed with him. Of course Sasuke wasn't for it, but when Itachi pouted and stomped his feet telling him that he was brave for going to the hospital, Sasuke couldn't help but reach out to his son and bring him close, holding him so he could fall asleep.

I looked at his bandages that wrapped around his eyes, hopefully they weren't damaged again. I shook my head and tried not to think about that.

"Sakura?" his voice was a hoarse whisper. I looked up from my hands, "Yes?"

"What'd Tsunade want to talk about?" he asked curiously. He shifted so his head could face me, even though he couldn't see me. I sighed, "Nothing important."

"What was the request Sakura, stop playing dumb, I'm no fool," Sasuke spat. He knew, of course he did, and how stupid to think I'd be able to slip something behind his back.

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to sound convincing but only pissing him off more.

"Sakura," he warned before he sighed, "Never mind, I don't want to know it's not important is it?" he asked. I sighed, he had no idea.

"Well?" he insisted.

"It is." He paused, his body tensing, and I could feel the anger rising in him.

"What was it about?" he asked breathing heavily.

_"Sakura, what makes you special? You're not much to look at, you're not strong, your pathetic, it's a surprise that you made Genin," my father's hand flew out and collided with my face. I fell back, trying to run, but there was no escape, he was blocking every exit. _

_"Well inform me what your good at Sakura!" he said his fist punching my stomach roughly. I could feel the iron behind my clenched teeth and I refused to spit it out. _

_"I-I don't know…" I whispered holding everything back. He gripped my hair and pulled me up to face him. His eyes cold, dark and filled with a rage I couldn't understand. _

_"Won't your team be excited to know that they'll have a pathetic girl like you who can't stop crushing on boys when she could be training!" he taunted gripping my hair tighter, "I mean look, your hair is so long, so soft, and for what! Normal ninja's are focused on training not their fucking hair Sakura!" he said before dropping me. _

_"I feel sorry for you. You're annoying, pathetic, and weak." _

"Well Sakura?" Sasuke repeated his head turning to the ceiling.

I could feel my heart beat loudly, "It's about my father."

Sasuke's head turned angrily towards me, "Why?"

"I wanted to tell him."

"Why?" he asked again this time trying to hold back his anger.

"Because I never told him what I did, that I got married…I want him to approve." I whispered. Sasuke breathed out heavily and then shook his head, "Sakura I told you not to bring your parents around."

"I know—"

"Your perfect family is something I don't want to meet Sakura. I've told you it disgusts me that you actually had that kind of life, without anything to hurt you. What do you want to prove to them? That'd your finally happy with me…it's obvious you're not because you know what you're for." He spat. I sighed.

"Sasuke…I know that…I just wanted to be approved from someone." Sasuke snorted.

"Sakura, you know they'll approve, you had parents who gave you whatever you wanted when you wanted it!" he said with disappointed lacing his voice.

_"Sakura what's this?" my father threw the plate at the sink and I dodged it. He became angry. _

_"What's what father?" I said cautiously turning to see the enraged man. _

_"What's this?" he held my dress that I had worked so hard to get before Ino. _

_"My dress…" I mumbled. He stepped closer. _

_"For?" he hissed, "A boy I presume?" he said. _

_"N-no…" I lied and he caught it gripping my jaw tightly. _

_"Sasuke Uchiha correct?" he spat, I looked away nervously. How'd he know?_

_As if he read my mind he laughed, "Your friend Ino stopped by to give you the invitation to her thirteenth birthday party, but she didn't sound very excited…don't tell me you two are fighting over a boy?"_

_He always saw right through me, I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks. He laughed darkly and pulled my face tightly, nails digging into my cheeks harshly. _

_"Sakura…Sakura….Sakura…what makes you think a boy wants you? I certainly never wanted you…" he threw the dress on the counter and spilled his alcohol all over it. The smell choked my lungs, choked my throat, and choked my breath into short, pathetic gasps of air. _

_"Too bad. This dress is ruined, nobody really would've liked you in it anyways, doesn't flatter you a bit." My father spat before turning away leaving me to clean up the mess. _

"Well Sakura?" Sasuke asked. I jumped out of my trance and he sighed angrily.

"Where you even listening?" he said.

"Sorry…I'm tired is all." I mumbled, he sighed annoyed and I knew the anger had resided for now.

"I'll repeat myself once more, are you listening?"

"Yes."

"Why would you want your parents to come and approve of our marriage?"

"Because…I want you to meet them also, you'll understand when you meet them, especially my father.

Thanks for reading, going to update soon!


	10. Approved Lie

Thanks for reading and reviewing. I really enjoy reading them! I know the whole Sakura's father is a little confusing but hopefully this chapter will clear it up at least.

10

"Sasuke?" Sakura called me from the bedroom door. I had been home only a week and I still couldn't see as good. 

"Hm?" she walked closer to me and smiled weakly, "My father's here…I uh want you to meet him."

"Well tell him I'm not home."

"Sasuke—"

"Sakura," I mocked.

"Sasuke please, just meet him…" she pleaded and I sighed sitting up and walking right in front of her.

"Sakura, if he asked why I married you, I'm not going to lie." Her eyes widened slightly and then dropped, "That's fine."

I followed her to the living room where her father was seated. He was talking to our son and he didn't exactly look like he wanted to be here either.

"Father, this is my husband, Sasuke Uchiha," she said proudly. Her shoulders straightened and that's when I knew something was up, why was Sakura so confident all of a sudden. Even her father had noticed because he narrowed his eyes in disbelief.

His hair was a dark shade of red and his eyes were the same as Sakura's but darker and crueler. I clenched my teeth as the man stood and walked over to us.

"Well, looks like the Uchiha did want you…who knew Sa-ku-ra," he mocked. I raised a brow and looked over at Sakura who just shrugged slightly before smiling.

"Yes, I wanted you to meet him finally." She stated. Her father turned to me and sighed, "Well what'd she do?" that wasn't the question I was waiting to here.

"Excuse me?" I said a little confused, he laughed.

"I didn't expect you to marry Sakura without a reason, it's obviously not love, and you could care less about her right? Who would." He stated. I felt my jaw loosen, did he actually say that. Did Sakura tell him what are marriage was actually about?

"Don't look so surprised; trust me I always knew Sakura wasn't special, so why'd you marry her?"

"I don't understand,"

"Well Sakura's pretty average, except for her pink hair, she's weak, pathetic, annoying, and cries whenever she gets hurt. You can't honestly fake this in front of me, you're an Uchiha, highly respected in your once clan, strong, and could get any woman in this village, yet…you pick Sakura, highly unlikely, so what'd she do?" Sakura shoulders dropped and her confidence was washed away by his words. His words that even I deemed as true once, but why was I getting pissed that he treated his own daughter this way.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I stated angrily. Her father laughed.

"Sakura, I'm surprised, Uchiha seems to be offended of me talking about you this way!" her father smirked and shook his head.

"You know, when she was younger she would write about you all the time, she even created a rivalry between her friend, I always told her she'd never get anyone let alone you, so I'm impressed, you must be pretty strong to actually marry her." he spat.

"Well Mr. Haruno I'm surprised you treat your daughter this way." I spat back. He narrowed his eyes.

"Hmph, she's weak, but apparently not that weak, since she achieved you…well congratulations Sakura, you finally proved me wrong…" her father stated before walking out of our house and telling Itachi goodbye.

I turned to Sakura but she just merely shrugged with a smile on her face.

"What are you smiling about this time?" I asked, god she was annoying.

"He approved," I felt my eyes widen and Sakura almost skipped to the kitchen. I was officially freaked out.

I followed her closely, "I hardly call that approval," I hissed, they way he told her those words, the way he insulted me, how was that approval?

"He never expected me to marry anyone let alone you. He always told me I'm worthless, so I proved him wrong finally, and that's his way of saying I won, I managed to break him." Sakura said confidently as she started dinner, I crinkled my nose, what was she going to make now….?

"Well Sakura, that's a weird way of approval," she laughed, "You don't know my father, like I know him." I shook my head and could feel the happiness radiate off her, it was irritating.

"Sakura," I said glaring at her. She turned holding a tomato.

"What?" she smiled.

"What are you trying to prove…you're marriage is about my clan…how is that making you smile?"

"Sasuke, because it's approved,"

"Sakura," I said a little too harsh, "Why would you approve this? I don't love you, so why approve it?" she paused slightly before frowning.

"Sasuke, to get this marriage approved makes it real to me. Makes everything okay…especially from him," I sighed.

"Well that's foolish." I stated before leaving her in the kitchen. Why would she want this marriage approved? Why'd she go the man who she called father, but he wanted nothing to do with…damnit!

"Sakura!"

She turned quickly and I grabbed her shoulders, "What were you trying to prove!" her eyes widened, "What?"

"To me what were you trying to prove!" I hissed, she wasn't just doing this to get approval for her father, why would she do that after three years!

"Sasuke—"

"Answer me," I felt my nails dig into her shoulders.

"Because Sasuke, I wanted to show you that I love you. Because I care about what you're stilling hurting about inside, about why your mad, about why you do it all…" she smiled weakly and I loosened my grip.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you obviously don't love me, but I love you. My father never loved my mother, but my mother never loved my father, I proved to my father I was stronger than my mother, I proved to you that I was capable of being what you need. Sasuke you're not the only one using someone in this household, I'm using you just as much." She hissed before pulling away from me to turn her back to me.

I was actually shocked for once. I wasn't expecting Sakura to …so suddenly to act out this way, but for once I felt sick, she got the upper hand on me for once, she was using me, just as much as I was using her, "Why wait three years?"

"Well my father was in jail. I had to request for his bail, so I paid it, Tsunade made sure he was given release by the end of the week, my luck was you got out of the hospital too." She had changed, but why? Why was she so suddenly…darker?

"Sakura what's wrong with you?"

"I don't know—"

"Sakura, what the hell happened to you!" I nearly shouted.

"Sasuke, I've realized after you left for your mission that day; that you officially hated me, sure I shouldn't have tried to make love to you, when you're just as cold as ice. I've realized that when I felt scared; felt as though you'd kill me, that it was exactly like my father. I knew that I had ended up like my mother…except I wouldn't run away, I'd fight back finally."

I couldn't believe her, she wasn't Sakura…this couldn't be the girl who tried to follow me everywhere, tried to leave the village with me, no.

"Besides why can't I use you for approval from my father…what do you care?" she asked a little hurt. Her wall faltered, she was becoming herself again, and she wasn't too happy with who she became. Her eyes were widening, brimmed with tears, and I knew she felt guilty, her body hunched over and her face paled.

"Sakura what's wrong?" I asked smirking; she held her stomach and her lips paled.

"Well your father's not the only one impressed today Sakura, I'm impressed you'd stoop so low as to prove something to the both of us. I mean honestly, bringing your father here to prove you could marry me, but then prove you could use me at the same time?" I shook my head; her knees gave out and thumped to the floor.

"Hn, Sakura, I don't care if you're using me or if I'm using you, but unfortunately you do." I smirked, no matter how hard she tried to hurt me, I honestly couldn't care less…but why the hell did my stomach clench when she burst into tears?

Thanks for reading! Review, I would like to know if this made some sense to you reading! Thanks!


	11. Get Dressed

Thanks for reading!

11

I sighed again, Sakura was officially out of it even Itachi noticed when she didn't get up for him. She's been sick lately and has been throwing up whenever I entered the room. I don't know if she was just doing that on purpose to gross me out, but after the second time I got used to it. She stopped crying, but wouldn't look me in the eyes, just answered with a nod or a groan.

Whatever was wrong with her, she needed to get over it because it becoming annoying. It's been a month since her father was here and ever since then she's been sick. I guess I shouldn't have been so harsh when she was just trying to prove a point. I still couldn't get over she wanted to prove she could use me, even if it failed.

The only thing that I thought came out of that conversation with her father that was useful, was that so called approval he had made to her. He actually congratulated her and I knew that's what she was looking for, but for this marriage…it was foolish.

"Daddy?" I looked down at Itachi who hasn't touched the meal I made him. I sighed, "Yeah?"

"What's wrong with Momma?" he asked giving me a tilted head with green eyes that looked like Sakura's.

"Not sure."

"…why'd you tell her you don't love her?" he asked. I paused before taking a sip of my tea. Itachi raised an eyebrow, for a three year old he was very observant.

"Not sure." I replied. He frowned, "Why?"

"Itachi it's not important."

"B-but Daddy Naruto and Hinata tell each other, Ino and Shikamaru tell each other all the time…even Kenji's mother and father tell each other…" Itachi mumbled sadly. I sighed and got up from the table heading to our bedroom.

When I walked in I didn't see Sakura on the bed and got nervous, she hasn't moved in a month where'd she go? I heard the sink turn on and sighed, good…she's just—wait why'd I work myself up over her? She didn't even have to talk to annoy me.

"Sakura?" I called before walking in to the bathroom. She had showered finally and I sighed in relief, maybe she was feeling better. I walked slowly behind her and noticed her gripping the sink.

"Sakura?" I asked. She looked up into the mirror and I couldn't help but notice the red brim under her eyelids. Her hair was finally brushed and washed, so it smelled like strawberries again and her face had calmed down from being so puffy with crying fits.

"Sasuke…" she whispered so quietly I almost didn't catch it.

"What?" she turned to me, crossing her arms in front of herself nervously.

"I-I'm sorry…" I raised a brow.

"For?"

"For trying to use you…I just wanted…I wanted my father to finally see me as something that was worth having as his child…I wanted you to finally see me as something that was worth having as a wife…" my heart squeezed when she looked away from me, her green eyes still red with hurt. Why'd she have this affect on me?

"It's fine. I'm not worried about it. It's been a month, get off it," I said a little annoyed that my heart wouldn't stop clamping painfully.

Her lips shifted into a weak smile, "Yeah…you're right…" she said softly.

I looked away from her and noticed she had cut her hair again, pink strands were at the bottom of the trash, and when I turned back to Sakura she was still leaning against the sink nervously. She was obviously feeling terrible and she had finally gotten over it, but why did I still want to reach out to her and tell her that'd she could stop trying so hard…it's not like I wanted anything special from her in the beginning, just a clan.

"Get dressed we'll go on that dinner date you wanted." I tensed; did I really just say that? Oh no, why did I just say that? What the hell was I thinking? Sakura looked up from her hands and her eyes widened. She couldn't believe my mouth either.

I sighed and thought of what Itachi had said earlier, I guess I could take her out, "Just get dressed." I said turning away from her.

"Sasuke—"

"Sakura, get dressed, I'm not repeating myself again," I stated before getting away from our room. Why would I say that…my mind wasn't speaking, but my stupid body again.

Love the reviews and especially am thankful for you all reading this!


	12. Dessert

Thanks so much for reading; in all honestly I am really loving writing this story, because sometimes it surprises me myself. But I'll keep updating as much as I can! (and as fast as I can haha).

12

_"Sasuke what do you think of this?" I asked as I spun around in my dress. He sighed. _

_ "I don't know." Sasuke said before turning back to his scroll. _

_ "Sasuke please…" I pouted. _

_ "Sakura, please leave me alone, I don't care." _

_ "But if you don't tell me who will?"_

_ "Your girlfriends?" he suggested still focusing on his scroll._

_ "Sasuke that's who I'm supposed impress! I just had a baby and I'm going out with them." I looked at him angrily. _

_ "Sakura, why do you have to do this… to outdo them?" he asked with a smirk, I sighed, did he not realize girls always became envious?_

_ "Maybe…now will you tell me or do I have to ask Naruto?" I asked earning a glare from him. He looked at me up and down for a moment and pink tinted his cheeks for a moment before he turned back to his scrolls. _

_ "You look fine." _

"Took you long enough," Sasuke said standing up from the couch; he was wearing formal pants and a shirt I didn't realize he owned. He looked dressed for a nice night out and I could feel my heart flutter even if it was just another lie.

"Yeah sorry…didn't know what to wear." I said sighing.

"Hn," he held the door open for me and I walked out, but then turned abruptly crashing into him earning a downward glare from his six inch taller body.

"Sorry…" I muttered, "Itachi!" I called what about Itachi we couldn't just leave him here. Sasuke let out an irritated sigh and pulled my arm with him as he began to walk.

"Sasuke, wait Itachi isn't old enough to—"

"I know that, he's already with Naruto." He stated annoyed. I felt my eyes widen and a smile creep across my face, "Oh," I replied thankful.

"Hn,"

The restaurant was beautiful and when the hostess sat us at a booth in the farthest corner I didn't question because I knew exactly why Sasuke had wanted this booth, he hated seeing anyone he knew and he hated when they came over to him, because it was mostly his old fan girls who suddenly fell in love with him again.

"Sasuke this is nice!" I said looking around. The waitress arrived and placed menus in front of us, making sure to bend a little more for Sasuke. I glared at her retreating back earning a chuckle from Sasuke.

"What?" I questioned watching as his bangs covered his eyes and moved when he shook his head.

"What Sasuke!" I said pouting. He looked up and smirked, "You still get jealous." He stated so simply that I almost laughed too, but I held myself and looked down at the menu earning yet another chuckle from him. He was suddenly in a good mood…what was up?

_"Sakura…" Sasuke sighed loudly and I looked over. _

_ "Will you stop already?" _

_ "Stop what!" I said earning a groan from Sasuke. _

_ "Stop looking at the ring." He stated. _

_ I looked up from the simple, yet most beautiful ring I've ever seen. It was a sliver band with only one small diamond at the top. It was simple, but exactly my style. _

_ "Why?" I said, looking up at him. _

_ "Because, it's annoying." He said rolling his eyes. _

_ I smiled, I don't care._

I moved my hand to hand the waitress the menu before Sasuke could and she got a glimpse at the ring. Her face dropped and her smile faded. I smiled as sweet as I could and Sasuke sighed.

"Is that all?" she asked clearly upset.

"Yes thanks!" I replied. She gave Sasuke one more look before running off. I smirked and he just shook his head.

"Was that really necessary?"

"What?" I replied innocently.

"Doing that?" he asked nodding to the ring. I took a deep breath in, "I don't know what you're talking about Sasuke."

He smirked, "She was upset wasn't she?" I looked up from the napkin and smiled.

"I guess she was," I replied noticing how some of the other waitresses suddenly had the same expression as hers.

"And so is every other woman in here now." Sasuke took a glance behind him and rolled his eyes.

"No, not all, Sakura," he replied sighing.

I looked around once more, "Who?"

"You aren't." Sasuke replied before giving a small smile.

When our food was delivered it was a man who arrived carrying what smelled like heaven to my starving stomach. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I smelt our plates in front of us. I felt like I haven't eaten in forever, even if Sasuke forced me to eat soup.

We ate in a comfortable silence as always and when I looked around the other couples that were there tried their hardest to make conversation and I smiled, knowing I didn't have to hope for a conversation because it was comfortable sometimes to just eat together.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked. I looked back at his face and it was a little concerned.

"Yes?" I asked curiously.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked I nodded.

"…alright good..." He said quietly, "Because Itachi was worried," he added quickly, his eyes darting away from mine. I smiled.

A few minutes past by before I had successful finished my plate, but Sasuke was only halfway finished and he was just picking at it.

"Sasuke?" I looked down at his plate and sighed, "Are you okay?" he looked up a little worried and shook his head, "No I'm fine,"

"Then why aren't you eating?" I asked, he smiled, "Not that hungry I realized." I eyed the piece of meat and rice and felt my mouth water, god I was so hungry and I didn't know why I just ate my own dinner!

I think Sasuke noticed my stare on his food, because soon enough my plate was removed from in front of me and he replaced it with his own, "Eat," was his only reply before I could argue.

When I was finished with Sasuke's food, I smiled and he raised his brow, "Full?" he asked with a sly grin on his face. I nodded and Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

When the waiter came back he took both plates and then asked Sasuke if we'd like dessert and I suddenly felt my hunger come back, but I was craving chocolate instead of just food but Sasuke wasn't the kind of guy for sweets and I doubt he'd want to eat one. And that's when Sasuke said yes, I felt my mouth drop and my eyes widen…what was getting into him?

"Here you pick…" he said giving me the menu that the waiter handed us. I gladly took it, but not without giving him a questioning look. He just shrugged and sighed.

"Well aren't you going to get something?" I said already knowing what I wanted. He shook his head.

"Well you can have some of mine then!" I stated happily and placed the menu back down. He sighed, "Sakura I don't like sweets." He said lazily.

"I know that. Have you ever tried any of them though?" I asked to my surprise he shook his head, "Then how do you honestly know you don't like sweets?" I asked. He sighed annoyed.

"Sakura, I don't want any." Sasuke said looking away from me.

"Fine, but you're going to miss out!" I said.

_ "Sasuke what do you feel like eating?" I asked, he looked up from the scrolls and shrugged his shoulders. _

_ "Well I could make dango?" he crinkled his nose. _

_ "Well how about rice cakes?" he sighed and shook his head._

_ "Uh tomato soup," he nodded and I sighed, "Sasuke you never try new things!" _

_ He smirked, "Why would I do that I know what I like," he stated. _

_ "Maybe you could like new things if you try them." I suggested and he just rolled his eyes. _

When the waiter placed the brownie sundae down I felt my mouth water. Sasuke just watched as I dug in and brought the delicious food to my mouth.

"Want some?" I said taking a spoonful and holding it out for him. He shook his head.

"Oh come on, its sooo good Sasuke!" I said taking another mouthful. He just sighed and leaned back in the booth. I held out another spoon full to him and he crinkled his nose, "Sakura," he warned.

"Just try it, maybe you'd end up liking it!" I suggested holding the spoon closer. He looked at the chocolate brownie and the vanilla ice cream with disgust before he took the spoon from my fingers and brought it to his mouth.

"If you stare at me while I eat this Sakura, I won't even taste it."

I looked away and when the spoon was placed back on the plate I looked up to see him swallowing the dessert. His eyes met mine before rolling.

"Well did you like it?" I asked.

He sighed, "It was alright," he said before taking the spoon from my hand and eating another bite.

"Hey Uchiha! You have your own spoon!" I said taking my spoon from his hands and noticed how wide his eyes got.

"Uchiha?" he said raising a brow. I looked away a little embarrassed and then mumbled an apology, "It's fine," he said taking back my spoon, "I dropped mine a while ago, so I'll be using yours, but I didn't realize you were a dessert maniac," he replied with a smirk. I blushed before trying to take back my spoon.

"I don't think so," Sasuke replied before scooping up a mouthful and giving me a smirk.

"Here," he said handing back and empty spoon, I looked up and noticed his eyes were still as dark as ever, but something inside them softened.

Thanks so much for reading and reviewing really enjoy it, I have school tomorrow, but I'll try hard to keep updating!


	13. Sick

**Omg i'm so sorry to everyone who has been reading this...seriously...but if your still reading this i uploaded right now...obviously. I've been in a writers block and have had school piling up my weekends... I've given a short chapter right now, but i'll upload again reallllllllll sooon :) 3 **

**13**

_"Sakura what's wrong?" I looked down at her shaking body. She just shook her head and let the tears fall. I walked slowly towards our bed and sat on the edge waiting for her response. _

_"Nothing…Sasuke j-just go on your mission…" Sakura said running a hand over her stomach comfortingly. I rolled my eyes. _

_"Is the baby hurt again?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. She laughed and shook her head. _

_"No, no…nothing like that…" _

_I felt my blood boil, "Then what?"_

_"I'm scared…" _

_"Of?"_

_"…what if I'm a bad mother?" she said caressing her stomach softly. I sighed. _

_"Sakura you'll be fine…" _

_"What if I mess it up?"_

_I sighed, rolling my eyes, "Mess what up exactly?"_

_"Our baby…what if he hates me?" she said looking down at her stomach. _

_I laughed and she narrowed her eyes looking up at me, "Hate you? Sakura why would he hate you?" I kept my smile on and couldn't help but think it was completely ridiculous that she thought this. _

_"…because you hate me…" _

A frown formed on my face as I watched Sakura clean up around the sink. Our son was talking her into making sweets for his class by tomorrow, but Sakura wasn't obliging.

"B-But please Mom!" Itachi said crossing his arms and sticking his lip out.

"Itachi…you know I don't have anything to make sweets for your class…" Sakura mumbled irritably. Itachi sighed and turned to me, "Dad?"

"What?" I sipped my tea slowly and waited for his response.

"Can you make sweets?" I choked down the rest of my tea and shook my head.

"But come on…I wanna bring in something for the party tomorrow!" Itachi whined his foot stopping on the ground.

"Itachi…what party?" Sakura asked, even I raised a brow at what party he could possibly mean.

"The party at Naruto's…" he said looking at the floor.

"Naruto's having a party?"

"No…but if I bring sweets then Hinata and Naruto will invite other people over and have a party!" Itachi said happily. I snorted, _that's dumb logic._

Sakura frowned and rolled her eyes, "Itachi I don't they'll have a party if you bring sweets over…" Itachi only crossed his arms once more and stalked out of the room angrily. I sighed and glanced over at Sakura who was closing her eyes and breathing in deeply. Her face paled and she held her stomach.

"Sakura?" I placed my tea cup down and watched as Sakura gripped the counter tightly.

I jumped up quickly and balanced her as she leaned against me, "You alright?"

"…I-I don't know…I'm not feeling very well…" her face paled lighter and I shook my head.

"Sakura you have to go to the—"

"No…no hospital, I can take care of myself I'm a medic anyways," she muttered and green chakra flowed through her hand lightly. I sighed and closed her palm.

"Sasuke—I can—"

"Can't take care of yourself…your chakra isn't even strong enough." I said lifting her fragile body in my arms and getting her into the hallway slowly.

Hey readers, i'd apperciate if you review, i'm a little stuck on how to continue...i do have ideas, but i just want to see what y'all are thinking about this story! Thanks 3


End file.
